


Shivers

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: For Susan
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Shivers

It was new - this thing between them.

Shared touches, stolen kisses in the corridors of the bunker. Dean being pressed up against the wall at unlikely moments with an armful of angel kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

A movie was the only source of light in the Dean Cave, and Cas was finally sharing the couch with him, a warm and solid presence right in front of him, leaning back against his chest instead of half way across the room.

Dean was gently running his fingers through Cas' hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

 _He could be a cat, the way he arches into my touch._ Dean grins to himself in the dark.

Dean is constantly surprised by Cas. He always thought he would be more tentative, less sure of what he wanted. But his Angel has approached the changed relationship like he tackles anything else – directly, making his desires known and studying Dean in depth, gauging his reactions, experimenting with new ways to bring Dean pleasure.

From his position in front of Dean, Castiel reaches for Dean’s hands, pulling his arms down and around himself, hugging them to his chest.

Cas is examining Dean’s hands, using his own to trace the creases and lines gently, dragging his fingers along the scars and calluses that tell the story of Dean’s life. He traces Dean’s lifeline with the pad of his index finger, marveling that the unbroken line does not in any way mirror Dean’s life. Cas uses a blunt nail to gently scratch at the heart line, so strong, like Dean himself. He feels a shiver run through Dean, and looks up seeking confirmation that this feels good.

“S’awesome, Cas. Don’t stop.” Dean’s voice is low and relaxed.

Castiel’s hands move to Dean’s wrists, turning them in his own hands. Cas unbuckles Dean’s watch, placing it carefully on the coffee table as his hands return to their examination of Dean’s wrists. The watch has left indentations in the paler skin of Dean’s wrist, he grasps Dean’s left hand with both of his and uses his thumbs to rub the marks away. Castiel uses just the pads of his fingers, gently dragging them across the bracelet lines and the base of Dean’s hands, gently tracing these lines that fortune tellers will tell you mean a longer life the more you have. 

“You will have a long life Dean, you have 4 bracelet lines.” Cas brings each wrist to his mouth and gently kisses each wrist in turn.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Cas, but please don’t stop.”

Dean feels Castiel’s fingers on the thin skin of his wrists. Most of Dean’s skin is scarred, worn, marked in some way by his life of saving people, hunting things. The skin of his wrists feels almost fragile, like the inner Dean is closer to the surface here, like Cas is caressing him more intimately than any of their more overtly sexual encounters. Gripping hair and pushing the other up against walls to plunder their mouth, awesome – but this feels like more, somehow.

As Castiel continues to gently graze his fingers against his wrists and the fuller skin at the base of his thumbs, Dean begins to feel the caress as a warmth, a tingling that creeps out from his wrists and makes it hard to lie still.

“Dean?” Cas has noticed Dean tensing behind him.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean captures Cas’ wandering hands and traps them within his own. He presses a kiss into Cas’ hair and closes his eyes.

“I love you.”

FIN


End file.
